Pillars of Popstar
by new 2 u
Summary: Kirby learns the lash of betrayal, and Meta Knight's plans to overthrow the corrupt system are tested by the wills of those who would do everything to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Meta Knight was plotting against the king, Galacta Knight. It was wrong - even illegal, considering that he had no rights to enact what he was plotting - but it was not as if such things had never happened in history, and it was not as if he was unjustified. He wished to become the new king. The land was filled with corruption and moral rot; something which he believed he could fix. For his purpose, he set in motion the construction of a great warship, Halberd. It was nearly half finished, but Meta Knight was not satisfied his servant dees were working fast enough.

He was overseeing the work with a strict eye one day, when he saw a familiar figure approach, and his eyes narrowed in distaste. "Magolor," he spat when the person stopped beside him.

Magolor nodded. "You've heard of the arrangements that were made, right?"

"Unfortunately," Meta Knight growled. "And I am sure you've heard that I will not follow through."

Magolor's hopeful look swiftly morphed to one of fury. "You can't just say you won't follow through," he snapped. "You _have_ to do it. I get to make that choice."

Meta Knight replied coldly, "Do you now? Because it seems I have made the choice for you."

By now, Magolor's hands trembled with barely contained rage. "You're in no position to deny my family or me!"

"My answer is final." Meta Knight turned on his heel and strode away from Magolor, keeping his head held high in dignity. Raging with the fury of a hundred possessed Hagravens, Magolor stomped away. Meta Knight brought shame and disgrace on his family by denying them like this - and it would be his downfall.

* * *

Corruption and disrepair ran rampant in the once holy land of Grape Gardens. It's current prior, Dedede, was an aging man who allowed his castle and surrounding cities to fall into ruin.

Kirby, pure of heart, and angered by the knowledge of such sordid dealings, wished to change the system and make Grape Gardens a happy, morally correct place. Although he was hero of dreamland, inclined to fight evil, defeat formidable opponents (then show them unbelievable mercy), and demonstrate moral integrity, Kirby did not hold any political power, making it difficult to do anything of substance. He was only a lowly monk - though a determined one.

He hurriedly moved to the monastery at Grape Gardens, hoping to set the tides of change by exemplifying good behavior. This resolve had no momentous effect. Only by becoming prior would he be able to enact true change. Conveniently, Dedede then died, leaving the position of prior open.

The other monks had gained a respect for Kirby by his selfless devotion to good. This should have assured him a position of prior, but the irritating pet of Dedede, Escargon, also contended the position. He had his own following of equally corrupt monks stuck in their lazy ways.

With the monastary divided, it appeared more monks were comfortable with their current situation, and Escargon was sure to become prior, thereby dooming Grape Gardens to further evils.

Kirby prayed and hoped and hoped and prayed, but it seemed in vain: he could not save the eternal souls of the people in Grape Gardens. Until one day, a man came along that changed his destiny - the something or other guy, Marx. He wanted a private meeting with Kirby.

At first this made Kirby nervous, because who was he to be visited by someone as important as Marx - nonetheless for a private meeting! Marx was high up on the echelon ladder: evidently he even held meetings with the king! Certainly not lowly monks like Kirby. But of course, he was in no position to protest. He met Marx in the church, which was falling apart from age and in need of repair.

"I'm going to keep this simple," Marx told him. "You want to be prior to fix the monastery, right?"

Kirby nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Delicious. I have goals too. The world has goals. Every damn person has goals, it's what keeps this corrupt world turning, you know? Not that I'm corrupt, of course not - No, but I have a... preposition for you."

"Preposition?" Kirby echoed, finding it difficult to keep up with what his superior was saying.

"I'm the dude which makes me a lot more powerful than you, and a lot more awesome. I control what these little monk puppets think and do - and I can ensure you become prior!"

"If it's god's will," Kirby bowed slightly, barely containing his joy and hope. "Only, what do you mean by puppets? We are only servants of the lord. This seems suspicious, but I'm too naive to realize there's a problem with this."

"Oh, let me assure you, I have the highest compassion for the monks!" Marx said enthusiastically. "God has certainly chosen you as the prior, since you're all humble and good and stuff. Yeah. Anyway, I appreciate your honest character and all. There is one problem though."

"Problem?" Kirby glanced up again worriedly. "I haven't sinned, have I?"

"Oh no; you're still _pure._ But you see, I'm not satisfied with my current position - because, err... I'm not doing enough holy work. Y'know? I wanna save all those poor damned souls and stuff, and if I were to be bishop, I would definitely be able to help more people."

Kirby was confused. "We already have a bishop..."

"He's old, and surely close to death. Eventually, we'll have to elect a new one."

"And...?"

"That's where I come in! Just as I have an influence over your rise to power, you can have an influence on mine. Promise me that if I make you prior, you will back me up to become bishop. Sound good, yes?"

"Something about this seems off..." Kirby said hesitantly. He was not accustomed to people approaching him with morally ambiguous propositions. What could go wrong though, really? If he became prior, he would have the power to reverse corruption on a large scale and fix up the entire Grape Gardens land, saving countless souls and the respect of the church. That would be good in itself, wouldn't it? Not to mention that, even if he agreed to Marx's suggestion, it could be years before the bishop died. He was a healthy, good man - and pious men lived long lives.

Kirby estimated he had another twenty years, which meant Marx's ambitions, while seeming innocent enough in themselves, would be put on hold twenty years anyway. That was a long time, time enough for matters to change quite a lot. Kirby sent a small prayer to God, telling him to stop him from speaking if it was not his will.

"Deal," he spoke, "I'll take the position of prior, and when the time comes, I'll nominate you as bishop."


	2. Chapter 2

**Review**: _Prior Dedede oversaw the holy land, Grape Gardens, but he was a terrible, cruel ruler and under his command the castle and surrounding cities fell into ruin. Upon Prior Dedede's death, Kirby (a monk of Grape Gardens), wished to become Prior because in doing so he could reverse the degeneration of Grape Gardens and make it a prosperous, moral place once more. Though Kirby's devotion to good earned him the respect of his peers, Dedede's evil lackey, Escargon, also wanted to become Prior, and Escargon had much more political support than Kirby. Then Marx, a monk ranking higher than Kirby, visits Kirby and offers him a deal: he will give Kirby the support he needs to become Prior, only if Kirby in turn votes for Marx as the new Bishop when the old one dies. Kirby accepts. _

_Meanwhile, Lord Meta Knight plots against the evil king, Galacta Knight: his plan is to usurp Galacta's control by building the Halberd warship and outright attacking the castle in which Galacta Knight resides. By doing this, he believes he can return all the lands to peace and prosperity rather than the terrible moral rot it is now. However, Lord Meta Knight is from a high-ranking family in the lands and his name proceeds his rebellious nature. His father accepted an arranged marriage with Lord Magolor, another noble, in the hopes that Meta Knight would cease his rebelliousness and stop dishonoring his family. Meta Knight refuses to Magolor's attempts to win him over._

* * *

Lord Magolor stormed back to his castle, seething with rage and his mind brewing with a maelstrom of wild thoughts. Again and again Meta Knight refused him, and with each refusal Magolor was growing more and more impatient. He couldn't comprehend WHY Meta Knight was so damn obstinate. After all, marrying Lord Magolor would not only help suppress those terrible rumors of rebellion that circled around Meta Knight like flesh-starved vultures, but also would ensure him a steady, good life. But NO, Meta Knight had such nerve to deny him! More than once, twice, three times! As if Meta Knight were better than him, as if Meta Knight had any choice in the first place _which he didn't_ Magolor thought wretchedly _he is expected to marry me, and he gets no choice about it_. It was only by Magolor's mercy that he hadn't yet dragged Meta Knight by his cape to the altar - only by his mercy that Meta Knight got to keep up this charade of control!

As for that 'Halberd' project... Ha! What a vain, stupid idea. Meta Knight couldn't be king, and he was an idiot for thinking he could. A smart idiot. Smart... Yeah, Meta Knight was smart, Magolor knew that well - one of the things he regrettably admired in him, and just another stinging fact that irked Magolor to no end. _why wouldn't he just say yes? Why wouldn't he just give up?_ Damn obstinate knight... Acting as if there was something wrong with Magolor, so that he wouldn't want to marry him. Magolor ranked even higher than him, though - so why the hell wouldn't the knight give up?

By now hissing into his scarf, Magolor slammed the castle door behind him and proceeded up the staircase. Zero Two floated near the second floor balcony, and unfortunately Lord Magolor's room was on the third floor, which meant he would have to pass Zero. Unfortunate, that really was. As if he didn't already have enough grinding on his nerves. Magolor tried to slink past with his eyes averted, but Zero didn't miss anything:

"I take it you failed to convince Meta Knight."

_It wasn't even a question! _Magolor seethed. Damn Zero, knowing the answer already. "Stupid knight still acts like I'm not good enough for his high and mighty self. He thinks he still has a choice!"

Zero blinked indifferently. "You actually care. Amusing, I suppose. Do not take too long convincing him, or I will force both of your hands."

Magolor glared from beneath his hood. "I don't care, Zero Two. Things just might be a little easier if he wasn't so stubborn!"

"Denial. What a petty emotion." Zero blinked again. His red eye rotated up and to the side, his own version of a shrug, or a sigh, maybe. "Just do not waste time more than you have."

"I won't." Magolor continued on his way and found his thoughts were only further aggravated by Zero Two. The deity always tried to control him... and he wanted nothing to do with his surrogate father's plan involving this marriage. Nothing at all.

* * *

For the first time in weeks, a faint smile pulled up on Lord Meta Knight's lips. Not that he was happy. Not happy, but... proud. Before him reared the Halberd, the best warship ever built and would ever be built, enormous in size and stuck with so many cannons that only Meta Knight himself knew how many. In the end, his dees had come through, working hard enough to complete the entire ship in a span of merely a few months: and just in time, perhaps, because Magolor's growing impatience about the marriage would soon reach a tipping point and Meta Knight wanted to set his plan in motion before that happened.

He stood tall before the ship and let the pride wash over him with his ambitions and hope, and thought _this is it, I can feel the winds are changing, new days rising. With this I can become king, and I will rule just and true. _After so much planning, it was here. The time where he could finally overtake the king. Now he had only to do it. He stalked toward the ship, smirking.

* * *

Just as Marx promised, Kirby became Prior of Grape Gardens... and he'd never felt so good about something in his entire life. With this new power, he controlled more of the finances of Dreamland and could invest into the cathedrals and churches that had fallen into ruin. He could also set his example for a much wider group of people, and he soon saw the low morals and morality of Grape Gardens improve. In fact, kindness and goodness was spreading everywhere around him, like the ripples from a splash in a pool.

Part of him felt a little sick because of the deal he'd made (after all, he'd really achieved his position through dishonest means). But... it really did make an enormous difference in the end, did it? No, of course not, because now he could do god's will on a much wider scale than before, and if god disapproved, surely he wouldn't grant Kirby this power over Grape Gardens. And as for Kirby's own side of the deal, where he was expected to nominate Marx as Bishop at the current Bishop's demise... well, that wasn't too concerning either. The Bishop was a man in his sixties, but was healthy, with many many years ahead of him. It was sort of strange for Marx to have asked in return for his favor Kirby's vote for him as bishop. A strange request... Not important though, Kirby dismissed. What was important was his newfound ability to spread faith.

Or so he thought. One day while he was kneeling in the pews and asking advice from god, a messenger dee ran up to him, so out of breath that his following words were simply gasped out,

"P-Prior K-Kirby... b-ad... news."

Kirby lurched to his feet. "What news? What's wrong?" Maybe a house fell in on a villager, maybe one of the new churches he was building collapsed prematurely, maybe a bout of illness was passing through the city - but somehow he knew it was none of these things, and somehow he knew exactly it was the messenger said before the words passed his lips:

"The Bishop! He's... he's..." Deep breath. "He fallen sick. Very sick, Kirby." The dee seemed extraordinarily distressed, and added, "the medics can't tell what's wrong with him, but they - they're a-a-afraid that... it's fatal."


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaa... sorry Marx acts so different in this chapter. The 1st chapter was really a gag one, not seriously, so how he acts in this chapter is how he'll act in the rest of the story. I should rewrite the 1st one to match up? Or was the 1st one better?

Ty ily! reviews are magical

* * *

Most people didn't understand Meta Knight's hatred for the King Galacta. Of course they didn't - they were sheep, puppets. They didn't know any better than children about what was good for them. Sometimes the knight despised them for this, but when he felt this he forced himself to consider their situation. They were not so devoted to truth and justness as him, perhaps. They only lived their oblivious little lives, and it wasn't their job to seek justice as he did: no, they were not meant to seek it themselves, but to be lead to it. What the people truly needed was a proper leader to guide them out of their ignorant rut.

And who was best for this, but Meta Knight himself?

He lifted one gloved hand and contemplatively placed it on the wheel of the Halberd.

_How would they react to me? _he couldn't help wondering, the thought coming unbidden and abrupt. He'd never wondered such a thing before. He'd thought it would be simple - he'd defeat Galacta, the people would respect and listen to him. But things were oftenmost not this simple. Would they, instead, see him as a cruel usurper, possessed with the temerity to rule them when he was still doused in the blood of their old leader?

No.

Such thoughts could not stop him now. He cleared his throat and spoke into a small microphone beside the wheel: "all engines at the ready?"

"Engine 1, ready!" cried a high-pitched voice, belonging to Bandana Dee.

"Engine 2, ready!"

"Engine 3, ready!" both voices were considerably deeper; by sound alone Meta Knight knew these two were Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"Engine 4, ready!"

"Engine 5, ready and waiting," Captain Vul declared last.

"Then prepare for liftoff." Ah, his trustworthy crew, a haphazard crew, yes, composed of fellow warriors across Grape Gardens that understood and supported his cause. Though those 5 were his most trusted, there were many, possibly near a hundred, all offering their weapons to him - and all who scorned Magolor for his intentions. And today, all who had come together for this momentous event. Under Meta Knight's instruction, the Halberd's graceful bat-like wings yawned out, enormous and powerful.

"First, a test flight!" Meta Knight declared, his subordinated complied. This was all as planned - they would fly the behemoth of a warship to the border of Cookie Country, where less people lived - meaning less prying eyes - then check all the mechanics of the warship to ensure it ran as it ought. Should everything appear in order... then their next destination would be King Galacta's castle.

An hour's half later, the Halberd still appeared fully functional. Meta Knight directed the nose of the ship to the east, the heart of Grape Gardens... and the castle of King Galacta. As they soared to this center, a squeaky voice came over the intercom:

"Meta Knight, sir! Engine 1 failing!"

The excitement which had been building in his heart was suppressed by a flare of frustration and worry. "Failing?"

"It's - eeh! - expelling smoke and the temperature's rising."

Bad news, but not terrible, so Meta Knight hoped. For these events was why he designed five engines: a warship of such great power and ability would burn up a single engine with ease, he had predicted, and built five for especial assurance.

Meta Knight wasted no time in making adjustments on the control board positioned before the wheel. "Main power has been switched to engine 5. Vul, is engine 5 running smoothly?"

"Smooth as teflon! Sir!"

A minor setback, nothing more. By this point they advanced on the now visible castle. The cannons lowered, aimed at their targets. The Halberd slowed, then stopped. There the castle loomed; slate grey, far overshadowing the town below, where citizens gazed up at the unexpected marvel.

"Ready?" said Meta Knight. Five voices cried their assent. Time to end another corrupt king's rule.

"Fire at will."

* * *

"So it is done?" asked Zero Two indifferently.

Marx shifted one foot behind him and bowed deeply - the gesture seemed one of complete subservience, but it was really to disguise the smirk pulling at his lips. Once he'd composed his expression into one of obedience, he stood back up and locked gazes with Zero's single red eye. "The bishop is - ah, out of commission."

"But he is not yet dead?"

His defiance almost got the better of him: Marx had to resist the urge to bare his fangs at his sovereign. "Not dead," he purred, "you could say he's... circling the drain. Round and round and round." As if to emphasize his point, he gestured the tip of his foot in a loop.

"You were supposed to kill him." Zero slowly blinked. It was truly remarkable how much disgust he managed to exude without any expression at all.

"Well it's not that easy," retaliated Marx.

"I assumed you would have no trouble with it. I see now I assumed incorrectly." Zero began to turn away and a growling Marx trotted around to intercept the movement.

"No, no, no; don't be hasty! Sheesh. I can't just go right up and kill him, Zero! I have a _reputation_, I can't - oh, nevermind. He will die. Circling the drain," he repeated. How annoying that Zero hadn't gotten his meaning the first time around! Metaphors were lost on the emotionless deity! "This is the only way if I will take his place."

"Hurry up, then," said Zero. He didn't have to pose threats, or display his frustration. Zero was a silent minefield: to vex him was to set off one of those mines, and Marx knew his toe was a little too close to the line. No - _way_ too close to the line. The exceptional plan of poisoning him (even as hard as Marx had worked on it!) wasn't speeding along according to Zero's deadlines. So, improvise.

'You don't say _it'll take more time_,' Marx thought, 'you say, _by when?_'

Being a superb actor, he bowed again. "He'll be dead by tomorrow."


End file.
